Oh My My My
by yellowsocks
Summary: [loliver oneshotsongfic] I always dreamed that one day we'd have this amazing fantasy wedding. But that was all it would ever be, a fantasy. Or so I thought. [slightly AU]


**A/N: Okay, so...for the sake of this story, we're going to pretend that Oliver is two years older, but everything happened pretty much same.**

**I'm also working on another Loliver oneshotsongfic, but it's taking longer than expected. I hope to have it up soon!**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana ain't mine, Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift ain't mine. But the ideas, all mine. :)**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

I can't pretend I never loved him. Because I did. For a long time too. He was my world for the longest time, and I always dreamed that one day we'd have this amazing fantasy wedding. But that was all it would ever be, a fantasy. Or so I thought.

He always seemed unreachable. We were the best of friends, but it was like I was his little sister sometimes. And I hated it. Every single minute of it.

But I couldn't give up. I wouldn't.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I still remember the words his dad said to me that one day, "So when are you two getting married?"  
He was joking, of course. But being my naive little seven year old self, I thought he was being serious.  
"I **don't** like Oliver." I said, a completely serious look on my face, and my arms folded angrily across his chest.  
My mom stifled her laughter, and rolled her eyes. All that came out of her mouth was, "Oh, my my my."  
I didn't understand it then, but I know what she meant now.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

I remember my house, with that huge tree in the backyard. He always used to laugh at me, because he could get up really far, and me with my short little arms, could barely get past the first branch.

He'd joke that one of these days he'd beat me up, just for being such an immature kid. But he never did. Somewhere deep down, I think he cared about me. But back then, it just scared me that this kid that I was head over heels in love with was going to hurt me.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

He'd hop the fence and go next door into his house. I sighed and walked around, knowing I would kill myself if I tried to get over the way he had. I went into his house and there he was. We were always around here. This street, it was our whole world. We barely knew there was other things out there.

"I'm bored," He sighed.  
I saw the opportunity, and I took it.  
"I dare you...to kiss me." I smiled calmly, but on the inside I was falling apart.  
He made a face at first, and I realized he wasn't going to do it, but then he began to lean in. I freaked, turned, and ran away._  
_  
_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Years passed, and things became weird. We were still best friends, but he grew up and dated girls, and I despised him and them for it. He always asked me why I didn't date, and I found a million excuses. I was never even sure he believed them. Maybe he already knew the truth. But I came up with them anyways.

I was sixteen when he opened his eyes. When he first saw someone other than that naive little 7 year old because that's who I had been to him for the last 9 years.

He kissed me, just like my seven year old self had once dared him too, and this time I didn't run. Because this time, it meant something.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
_

I still remember our dads laughing about us being 'high school sweethearts', 'getting married' and 'having grandchildren', but they never really believed any of it would happen. But our moms did. This whole time, they saw the look I had in my eyes when I saw him. This whole time, they saw the way Oliver was always trying to impress me by being able to climb that tree, but then covered it by saying he'd beat me up and pretending that I annoyed him. They saw it all. They just smiled, rolled their eyes...

_And said "Oh, my my my."_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
_

I didn't need anything but him. He was my world, my everything and as we drove down those old roads in his truck, I knew I was where I'm supposed to be. With him by my side, everything was okay. I remember the first time we fought. I don't remember what it was about, but I was insanely angry at him for some dumb reason, something that probably didn't even matter. But it made me angry, and off I went.

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

I stormed off into my house, slamming the door right in his face and ran up to my bedroom, tears stinging my eyes the whole way. I cried myself to sleep that night, and as much as I wanted to hate him for every minute of it, I could never hate him because I loved him too damn much. I woke up the next morning, my eyes red, and my vision blurry, and as I pulled the curtain open slowly, there he was. Sitting on my front lawn, wide awake. It was then I realized just how much he meant to me.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

There are moments that stand out, and moments that fade to the background, but one I remember was the day when we were sitting in that tree in my backyard. It was nothing special. We were both out of high school with our whole lives ahead of us, and we couldn't wait to face it together. Suddenly he jumped down, and I asked him why.

"You'll see." He smirked as he got down on one knee, my jaw dropping in shock. He went through his pocket, and there it was. That ring I'd imagined since I was seven, right before my eyes  
"Truscott comma Lillay, will you marry me?" He grinned.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

We got married a few months later, and it was my fantasy coming true. Everything I'd ever dreamed of, my fairytale wedding. I remember looking at all those people who laughed at my silly childhood crush. Who didn't think we'd ever last when we finally got together. Those people who finally believed in us now, after all this time. And it was the happiest moment of my life, one I'm going to remember for as long as I live.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

His front porch. A place where we had spent so much time. And that was where I sat rocking Hannah, and Oliver with Miley, our newborn twins. It was like no time had passed at all. We were here once again.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, _

All these years later, and I still love him as much as I did when I first met him. I never loved another boy, not even a little. Hannah and Miley have kids of their own now, and we tell them the story of how our dads once laughed about the two of us getting married one day, all the while never believing it would happen. How we proved everyone wrong. Except our moms who are still smiling, rolling their eyes...

_Oh my my my..._

* * *

**So I'm not sure how much I liked that, so let me know what you think! **


End file.
